pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Realm of the Mammoth Lords
A realm of mega-fauna, inhabited by humans almost as savage as the vast, pre-historic beasts surrounding them, the Realm of the Mammoth Lords is a land that spells doom for those who take it too lightly. Government The Realm of the Mammoth Lords has no central government, and its leadership is very different from the sort the soft inhabitants of the civilized south are used to. The people of the land divide themselves into large family-based tribes. While many tribes roam around like this most chose to form followings. which are groups two or more tribes that join together to follow a particularly powerful warrior/leader. These followings only occur around leaders who have proved themselves through acts of great courage, strength, and guile. When one of these leaders dies (often attempting another epic feat to impress their followers) these followings either elect to follow a new hero (who must have achieved similarly spectacular feats), split into their original tribes, or try to join the following of another hero. Often a leader's death causes all of these things to happen, with each tribe deciding by itself what it wants to do. The largest current following is the Bearpelt following, which is lead by Mighty Kuldor, the strongest man in the whole of the Realm of the Mammoth Lords (quite a claim). There are normally anywhere between ten and thirty large followings at any one time. As well as the large followings there are normally around two hundred smaller followings which often consists of only a couple of tribes banding together for survival's sake. The most prominent followings are the Greattusk, Ice Chasm, Raptorscale and Slothjaw followings. History The Realm of the Mammoth Lords is a timeless place that flows with the rhythms of nature and the dictates of the season. As such, its inhabitants do not measure their history in the same way as civilised folk, who obsess over dates and years. The timeless nature of the land and the inhabitants' more basic style of existence minimizes the betrayals and political turmoil typical of other lands. The biggest event to beset the Realm of the Mammoth Lords was the death of Aroden and the creation of the Worldwound, which created a new threat to the east. What was once a similarly minded barbarian kingdom, Sarkoris, was soon overrun with the hordes of ravenous demons that now raid along the Mammoth Lords eastern border. Geography The Realm of the Mammoth Lords sits at the very north of Avistan, wedged between the vast, icy nothingness of the Crown of the World, as well as two hostile nations brewing with supernatural dangers. Due to its location, it is no wonder that this land spawns such hardy folk. The majority of the land where its people dwell is cold, harsh tundra, across which roam herds of huge creatures long extinct in other lands. Herds of aurochs and bison roam amongst families of lumbering mammoths (for which the land is named) and mastodons, all under the hunting eye of saber tooth tigers.These creatures are believed to come from some sort of strange underground world where titanic beasts from an earlier age still roam and humans have never grasped the tenets of civilisation. This land is known to its inhabitants (and the few scholars who believe in its existence) as Deep Tolguth . The only way to access this is through the Earthnavel, a terrifying descent lined with the bones of ancient beasts and tribal warriors. . It is rumoured that within certain valleys of the Tusk Mountains, which dominates the centre of the Realm of the Mammoth Lords, there are even hidden warm valleys that contain dinosaurs long since wiped from the rest of the planet. Settlements * Hillcross * Icestair * Tolguth Inhabitants The Realm of the Mammoth Lords is rare in that it is the last kingdom where Kellids still live as their tradition dictates free from the influence of other nations or powers. The only other Kellid nation that has maintained a similar way of life is the land of Numeria but even there its people are commanded by the Black Sovereign who all but completely turned his back on the Kellid way when he fell in with the foul arcanists of the Technic League. The nation of Sarkoris used to be a Kellid kingdom that was very similar to the Realm of the Mammoth Lords but now it is nothing more than a demon haunted wasteland, the Worldwound. Fauna The most famous inhabitants of the land are the mega-fauna that roam the realm, from Mammoths to Giant Sloths. Tales of these wondrously vast creatures fill the taprooms and taverns of the south and attract many a bold explorer or daring merchant to the Realm of the Mammoth Lords. These beasts fetch a huge price in the markets of the south if they can be captured alive, many never make it that far as most such expeditions have to return through the Hold of Belkzen, a dangerous proposition itself which is made worse by the orcs covetous love of these hugely powerful beasts. References Category:Neutral nations Category:Nations Category:Nations of Avistan